<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ghost by 27twinsister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070260">Ghost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister'>27twinsister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Sentai Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hospital, Crack, Gen, Ghosts, Medication, Mood Swings, Seizures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:27:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Juuru goes to the hospital because he’s been having seizures and needs to change his medication (which sucks.) While there, he meets a completely normal person named Towa.<br/>Contains a few brief depictions/references to seizures.<br/>(I really can’t come up with a title for this, oops)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Friendship - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort Prompts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ghost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoeyLeaf/pseuds/WoeyLeaf">WoeyLeaf</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/angstandhcprompts">angstandhcprompts</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Prompt:</strong><br/>Any fandom:<br/>Person A goes to the hospital regularly either for themselves or for someone else and meets Person B who helps A but gets shocked when A thanks them. They eventually meet each other frequently at the hospital and Person A starts to really enjoy being around them.<br/>It turns out Person B is a ghost.</p><p>Additional medical note: I’m not a doctor, but I have had seizures since I was very little.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Juuru ended up in the hospital again.<br/>
His seizures had become more frequent, so this honestly wasn’t surprising to him. What happened this time?<br/>
“Do you remember anything?” His parents asked.<br/>
“Kind of...I know it was loud for a few seconds, like really really loud, and then I couldn’t hear,” the teen explained.<br/>
“Can you hear properly right now?”<br/>
“Yeah. I don’t really remember anything else. It was scary,” he whispered.<br/>
After a while of letting Juuru sit and draw while the doctors discussed something, they came to him with an announcement.<br/>
“That was your fifth seizure this month, and the third that required going to the hospital. So you’re going to stay at the hospital for a while while we carefully adjust your medication...”<br/>
Juuru didn’t react for a moment, processing the information.<br/>
Then he started crying.<br/>
“I don’t like the hospital or changing medication!”<br/>
“I know,” his mom hugged him. “But if you don’t take medication, you’ll be having seizures even more...”<br/>
“Do I have to stay in the hospital for that? For how long?”<br/>
“Until we get you on a new medication and we’re confident it’s preventing seizures,” his doctor explained.<br/>
“How long will that take?” Juuru whined.<br/>
“I’d give it two months, give or take...”<br/>
Juuru groaned. He understood why this was necessary, he just didn’t like it.</p><p>Over the next few days, Juuru started online assignments from school so he wouldn’t fall too far behind, and also started to reduce his medication every morning.<br/>
At first, he didn’t feel any different. It went from three and a half pills to three. It was only half a pill less, and it didn’t make a noticeable difference.<br/>
And then he dropped another half a pill (in the evening).<br/>
“I’m tired,” he complained. That was it. Just tired. But he didn’t have a headache, and his sleep was supervised and he was getting enough sleep. He just needed more sleep now, apparently.<br/>
Then he dropped another half a pill in the morning, replacing it with a new pill of medication.<br/>
That caused problems.<br/>
“I don’t know,” Juuru said as his parents asked what was wrong. “I don’t feel good? I’m just sad,” he explained.<br/>
He was sad. It sucked.<br/>
Juuru was encouraged to go on walks and spend a bit of time outside, so he started to do that. It did help a little bit, and he started doing it regularly. There were a few other patients in the area.<br/>
One day, after about a week of going just outside the facility and spending time outside, Juuru was by himself when he sat next to someone on a bench. Another teenage boy, who seemed to be the same age as Juuru.<br/>
“Hi.”<br/>
“Hi,” the boy replied after a moment.<br/>
“Can you tell me something happy?” Juuru requested. “I’m in a bad mood.”<br/>
“Hmm...” the boy paused, thinking. “Sea otters hold hands while they sleep so that they don’t drift apart in the water.”<br/>
“Really? That’s adorable!”<br/>
“It’s true.”<br/>
“Well, I’m—“ Juuru stood up to go walk around, but he paused, almost falling back on the bench.<br/>
“Hey, you okay?”<br/>
“I,” Juuru’s left leg started kicking at the ground as he whined, struggling to communicate. He stared past the boy as he started closing his eyes.</p><p>“What’s wrong? Here,” Towa put the kid on the ground, keeping an eye on his leg. “It’s okay...I hope someone comes...” he whispered. “I’ll stay with you, okay?”<br/>
A minute later, someone noticed the emergency and rushed over to help. Towa backed away.<br/>
Towa watched as the seizure didn’t stop on its own, and emergency medication was given to the boy, who he learned was named Juuru.<br/>
After giving Juuru a few minutes to relax and give doctors some time to make sure everything was okay, Towa went to Juuru’s room when he was alone.<br/>
“Hey,” Towa started.<br/>
“It’s you!”<br/>
“Yeah—“<br/>
“Thanks so much!”<br/>
“Huh?”<br/>
“Because I wasn’t able to say I was having a seizure but I felt you pick me up and put me on the ground so I wouldn’t fall,” Juuru explained.<br/>
“...” Towa didn’t respond for a moment, trying to figure out how to phrase something.<br/>
“...you felt that?”<br/>
“Yeah! But I couldn’t really hear very well. It’s just what happens during my seizures.”<br/>
“...oh.”<br/>
“What’s your name? My name is Juuru!”<br/>
“...I’m Towa.”<br/>
“Nice to meet you!”<br/>
“...right, anyways, I’m gonna go now, I was just making sure you were okay.”<br/>
“Okay. Bye,” Juuru waved.<br/>
‘He could feel that?’</p><p>Over the next few weeks, Towa carefully started hanging out with Juuru more. But it was always while he was by himself. Not while parents, doctors, or other people were around.<br/>
“Why not?” Juuru, who was getting pretty used to his new medication but was still sensitive, asked. “They’re nice. I’m nice. Right? You like me?”<br/>
“Yeah,” Towa said. “But it’s complicated. Other people can’t see me. So far, it’s only you. There used to be this other kid, though...”<br/>
“Why can only I see you?”<br/>
“It’s weird,” Towa said, not wanting to explain it to Juuru. Juuru waited.<br/>
“Hi Juuru, how are you feeling?” A nurse walked in.<br/>
“I’m feeling well.”</p><p>The next time Towa went to visit Juuru, he knew he had to give an explanation. He had only encountered this situation once before, so he had to be careful.<br/>
“Juuru? We need to talk about why nobody else sees me.”<br/>
“Okay.”<br/>
“I’m a ghost.”<br/>
That was the real reason. Towa said it calmly, waiting for Juuru’s reaction.<br/>
“Really?” Juuru giggled. “No you’re not!”<br/>
“Yes I am! Sometimes other people see me, but you’re the only person who can feel me. Remember when you said you felt me placing you on the ground?”<br/>
“...yeah,” Juuru mumbled. There was an awkward silence.<br/>
“...so am I going crazy or—“<br/>
“No! At least, I hope not. You’re just...able to see ghosts?” Towa said, hoping that would just make sense. “But you can’t tell anyone. Or they would probably think you’re crazy. Okay?”<br/>
“Can we still be friends? Even when I’m no longer in the hospital?” Juuru asked.<br/>
“Yeah!”<br/>
“...cool!”<br/>
“You are very accepting of this,” Towa pointed out.<br/>
“Why shouldn’t I be? I made a friend! We are friends, right!”<br/>
“Right, we’re friends,” Towa laughed, deciding to not question anything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Could I have made this longer and better? Yeah but I didn’t want to.<br/>Crack? Considering how easily Juuru accepts that ghosts are real, crack.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>